The instant invention relates generally to kitchen utensils and more specifically it relates to an improved kitchen implement.
Numerous kitchen utensils have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be gripped by the hand and which will hold various articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 254,427; 1,313,417 and 2,496,062 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.